


Lions & Blizzards

by sapoeysap



Series: December Drabbles [8]
Category: Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Drabble Collection, Families of Choice, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: Shane, Tori and Dustin's annual holiday dinner has new faces at the table this year.





	

**Day 8 - Family Dinner**

 

Shane’s invitation is awkward, a gesture of goodwill spurred on by Tori.

“Uh, Hunter, we were wondering if you and your brother maybe want to come to dinner with all of us. It’s like a friend thing we do ever holiday season…”

The Red Ranger pauses, face a myriad of emotions.

“We would understand if you didn’t wanna come. But we would all really appreciate it.”

Shane watches Hunter visible deep breath.

“I’ll talk to Blake about it. Thanks dude”

* * *

 

Shane is surprised when the Bradley brothers do turn up at Ninja Ops on the night of the dinner.

He figures that Tori must have filled them in on when and where it was.

Cam also must have known because he clocks the Green Ranger has placed two extra cushions around the table. Dustin just always looks positive and happy, so he can never measure the yellow rangers feelings. Sensei looks about as smug as a guinea pig can look.

Blake and Hunter take the cushions with a polite thank you.

“Uh can I say something before we start?”

Everyone gives each other side eye, staring confused at Dustin, who looks back innocently.

“What? It’s the annual dinner! Don’t I get to make a speech”

Shane’s reply is a snarky “Well okay then Waldo”

Dustin clears his throat.

“Thank you, guys, for all being here tonight. Hello to Cam, Sensei, Hunter and Blake, for attending there first Family Christmas Dinner, even if they might not celebrate Christmas I don’t know.

I am so glad that my friend family has expanded again, and reminded me that friends will be more important than blood ever”

Hunter and Blake fist each other, and Tori nods at this.

“So, Merry Christmas or whatever.

Here’s to finally defeating Lothor, hopefully sometime soon. And here’s to family”

**Author's Note:**

> Lions and Blizzard's is the S1E44 of MMPR


End file.
